harder than it looks
by kaylaXkittyears
Summary: Snare School for the Gifted; a boarding school somewhere in Connecticut exclusively for troubled geniuses. Zane Caron is a slacker and a recovering stoner, but is exceptionaly smart. Can Artemis balance keeping himself sane and a newfound relationship?


Snare School for the Gifted; a boarding school somewhere in Connecticut exclusively for troubled geniuses. Zane Caron is a slacker and a recovering stoner, but is exceptionaly smart. Can Artemis balance keeping himself sane and a newfound relationship?

my first ever AF fic. its artemisxOC, and its slash. dont like, dont read.

mates, how cliché

[Zane's POV]

'gifted'.

Ew.

Why do I have to go to this damn school anyway? Sure, I'm smart, but whatever. I like public school. And yeah… im what they would call _troubled_, but I don't need to go to a special school for it.

Snare School for the gifted. A place for troubled geniuses to meet and learn. A boarding school. My own personal hell.

I am not the type of guy who could be happy in a place like this. There are too many rules, too many classes, too little cute guys and far too little fun. So far everyone I've met here is mega serious and uptight. It's my second year here, and the first day of the new term, I've been to half my classes already and im ready to shoot my brains out.

get me a freaking gun. or heroin...yeah, that'd be nice.

I haven't even seen my dorm room for longer than the five minutes it took to drop off all my shit.

You know what? Screw this. I'm skipping English and art history. It doesn't matter anyway, they're my specialties, I can ace them no problem.

I walk through the long halls quietly and finally make it to my room. Im supposed to be sharing it with some dude named Artemis, but he hasn't showed up yet. I walk in and throw myself onto my new, uncomfortable bed. I grab my mp3 and play some song I don't even remember buying, and fall asleep.

[Artemis's POV]

'troubled'.

No.

I am a lot of things, but troubled is not one of them.

I am way past 'troubled'. Ugh. Why do I have to go to this ridicules school anyway? And I'm late. I'm never late. It's going to be a bad day.

I've missed my first half of classes, so I see no point in going to the last half. I wander around the halls until I find my dorm room, butler following me with my one suitcase. I walk in to see my roommate, already fast asleep on his bed.

I don't take much notice of him; he is facing the wall and sleeping soundly. Butler puts my case down at the foot of my bed, says his goodbyes and leaves.

I sigh in annoyance and begin to unpack my things, laying them on my bed In neat, perfectly strait lines.

"Obsessive compulsive much?" a sleepy voice asks from behind me.

"Hardly. I just like to be organized." I say, not bothering to turn.

"Meh, whatever. You're in for a shitty year then, I cant keep anything neat." He grumbles, "so your Artemis, right?"

"Yes. Zane, I presume?" I say, now putting my clothes into the dresser provided by the school.

"Yup. So, are you skipping too?"

"Not intentionally. I arrived late, so I didn't see the point in going to my last few classes." I answer, now satisfied that my clothes are in order I put my books on the shelf over my bed, in alphabetical order.

"Well, at least you're not as uptight as some of the bastards here." Zane said, I heard him sit up. "I'm going to the cafeteria, want anything?"

"No. Thank you, I'm fine." I say and turn as he begins to stand.

My breath hitches in my throat when I see the boy who I've been speaking to. He is tall and pale, slightly muscular but not disturbingly so. His hair is long, messy, and dark brown with blue streaks; it frames his slightly feminine face nicely. And his eyes… oh god his eyes… they're bright green and sleepy- looking, even though he's fully awake, he's so… adorable. There's no other word for him.

"Dude… are you okay?" he asks after a while.

"What? Oh, yes I'm all right, go on." I say. He shrugs and walks out the door.

What the hell is going on?

That was so… out of character for me. I never act like that around anyone, no matter how attractive they are. Wait… attractive? I just called a boy attractive?

I just called my _roommate_ attractive.

This could get interesting. Roommates, how cliché.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

like it? want more?

let me know!


End file.
